


【IBSM/SMIB】冷暖

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [22]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的小故事。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, ibsm, smib
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【IBSM/SMIB】冷暖

好熱。

夢境與意識的縫隙間，模模糊糊傳來簡短兩字的感想。

真的很熱。志摩睜開眼，發現自己從頭到腳被完全包裹在棉被裡，彷彿這還不夠似的，另一個人像抱著長型抱枕一般牢牢以雙手雙腳箝制著他。

伊吹的體溫向來都比他高，被緊緊鎖在宛如大型暖爐的懷抱裡又裹著厚重的棉被難怪會被熱醒了。而人形暖爐還沒醒來，志摩費了一番功夫才以不吵醒對方的力道輕手輕腳扳開他（有夠重）的臂膀和大長腿，翻開自己那一側的棉被下床。

好冷。

宛如天堂與地獄之別的溫度差讓志摩渾身打了冷顫。天色方光，上完廁所回來在透灑著一層銀灰光影的室內摸索著找到了空調遙控器打開暖氣——這樣幾小時後他們便可以在溫暖的室內迎來要出勤的早晨，伊吹也沒有藉口再拽著他賴床——志摩立刻鑽回被窩裡。

「……志摩？」

感應到志摩的動靜，伊吹連眼睛都沒睜開，模模糊糊呢喃了他的名字。

「沒事，你睡。」

揉揉他睡得凌亂的瀏海，志摩輕聲回覆。

大概是聽見空調運轉的聲音，伊吹伸過長手不由分說地重新將戀人擁入懷中。

「志摩，會冷？」

彷彿裝設了雷達感測器般精準纏上腰際的手臂想掙脫也掙不開，大有這輩子再也不鬆手的氣勢。連改變姿勢的空間都快要沒有，志摩有些哭笑不得，推了推還在睡夢中的搭檔：

「伊吹，我不會冷，你手鬆開點。」

「不要……志摩會不見。」

這傢伙是睡迷糊了嗎？而且緊抱著自己的手那麼冰，應該是他在貪戀自己的溫度吧？志摩感到好氣又好笑，正抬手想往伊吹頭上敲下去，就著稀微晨光隱約看見掛在他眼角的兩行淚痕時忽然什麼都明白了。

「……伊吹，我就在這裡，哪裡都不會去的。」

伊吹皺了皺眉頭，好似還有些不甘願，終歸是稍微放鬆了圈住人的力道。志摩順勢反過來將他攬入懷裡，像哄孩子一樣輕拍著那寬大的背脊。

「沒事的，沒事了。」

咒語似的低喃、熟悉的體溫和規律的心跳聲安撫了伊吹，讓他忍不住往熱源更蹭了蹭。

「一未……我愛你。」

突如其來又過於清晰的告白讓志摩忍不住低頭確認伊吹究竟是在說夢話還是根本已經醒了，而後有些訝異地發現他的確還是熟睡著。一股暖意流淌過心頭，他將臂彎收攏得更緊了些，用自己的體溫包覆住戀人，就像他稍早對自己做的那樣。

「……我也愛你，藍。」

無論冷暖，我與你共。


End file.
